Too Bad so Sad
by daisy-may
Summary: Naruto cheated on Hinata with Sakura and going to the prom with her. Now her new lover Sasuke and her friends are the band so Hinata got a few to songs to the blond and the pink- head.
1. Chapter 1

This story just came into my head so enjoy.

Too Bad so Sad

Summary: Naruto cheated on Hinata with Sakura and going to the prom with her. Now her new lover Sasuke and her friends are the band so Hinata got a few to songs to the blond and the pink- head slut. Lol sorry for that :D

Songs-

According to you by Orianthi

Undo it by Carrie Underwood

Picture to burn by Taylor Swift

Acting out by Ashley Tisdale

How do you love someone by Ashley Tisdale

Delete you by Ashley Tisdale

It's alright its ok by Ashley Tisdale

Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood

He could be the one by Hannah Montana

One love by Jordan Pruitt

Chapter one: Acting out

I do not own Naruto or these songs.

(Chapter one)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said a teen boy looking at the girl at his side.

The girl looks behind the curtain to see a couple, the boy who has blues eyes, blond hair, whisker marks on his cheek and the girl with pink hair with green eyes. Arms around each other like a real couple would look like.

"Yeah I do."

"Ok then let's do this!" said a boy in the back

"I agree." Said another guy.

The girl looks at her friends and grin "Let's show them who we really are."

With the Couple:

"Nauto, do you think Hinata will be here to steal you away from me?" said the girl in the boys arm.

Naruto look down at his girl and smile and said "No way, Sakura. I told her we were done and that a got great girl by my side."

Sakura giggle "Yeah she won't be able to find a man any way."

Naruto and Sakura laugh until they heard the principle start to talk.

"Ok let's hear it for our own students who will be playing to day. Let's give them a hand.

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Hinata!"

Naruto and Sakura were shock to see Hinata on stage. Naruto made a look at Sasuke who kiss Hinata on the cheek.

"Ok guys let's get started!" yelled Hinata. The crowd went wild. Kiba went to the drums and Shino to his bass guitar and Sasuke to his guitar.

Hinata smiled "This for everyone who wants to be wild." She turns her friends. "Ready boys." They nodded.

Up above the surface I was just a perfect child  
But underneath it all I was craving to be wild  
Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience waiting on ya to believe

I'm suffocating, I can't breathe  
Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna giva ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Everyone went wild. Naruto was shock that the girl he dumps was the same girl who on the stage with voice of an angle. Sakura look at Hinata with Hate in her eyes.

Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more  
I'll giva ya something to remember once I hit the floor  
I'm letting go of what you know

Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing  
There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to do what you're told

Just to do what you're told, Just to do what you're told  
Do what you're told  
Just to do what you're told  
Do what... do what you're told

Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Yeah yeah, I'm acting out

Hinata walk to Sasuke and Dance next him and kiss him while looking Naruto. She grin she saw the look he was giving to them which she did not care.

"Thank you." Said Hinata.

Don't worry ill write more just tired. So review and tell me what you think.


	2. How do you love Someone?

Thank you for the reviews. And here is Chapter 2. Enjoy. :D

Chapter 2: How do you love someone?

Replay

"Thank you." Said Hinata

End of replay

Now I want to sing a song that I wrote for all you guys so enjoy. Said Hinata

Before that…

Naruto what the hell are you looking at said a piss off Sakura

N-n-nothing. Said Naruto turning his eyes away from Hinata.

Now back to Hinata…

Momma never taught me how to love  
Daddy never taught me how to feel  
Momma never taught me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal

Momma never set a good example  
Daddy never held momma's hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man

I've walked around broken, emotionally frozen  
Hanging on, get it wrong

Naruto look at Hinata with a sad look she was right. Her parents never were nice to her and they always said that she never was part of the family. When Naruto herd the next line we almost cried.

Hinata look at Naruto in eyes with sad eyes when she sang the next lines.

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dark  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone

I was always a chosen child  
The biggest scandal I became  
They told me I'd never survive, but survive was my middle name  
I've walked around hoping just barely broken  
Hanging on, get it wrong

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dark  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone

It's hard to talk to see what's deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth when you always lie

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dark  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love someone and make it last  
How do you love someone without tripping on the past  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
Someone

When the song ended Hinata had tears in her eyes. Sasuke walk to her and kiss her. Hinata smiled at him and thank him.

The crowd went wild after the song.

Ok not the best but hey I tried. Anyway please review and tell me how I did.


	3. Before He Cheats

Sorry for the bad Chapter.

Chapter 3: Before he cheats

"Ok guy this song is for every girl who was heated on." Said Hinata

Naruto was shock at the look that Hinata was giving him. He felt bad when she cried when she found him and Sakura kissing in the class room. He also remembers her temper and how hard she can punch. Oh not only did she punch him she ruined his new car she came in the club where he and Sakura where at and told he to get a crab home with his slut and then she drop the keys in his drunk. And then pour it on him.

(Hinata)

"Hey Hinata do you think he well like the song?" said Sasuke with a grin.

"Yeah, if he smart maybe he'll know the song is when we destroyed his car." said Hinata

Shino and Kiba tried not to laugh out loud and fall off the stage.

Turning to the crowed. "Ok guys this song is not only for the girls but for the boys also." Said Hinata

Everyone was confused by this. Hinata giggled. "Because boys if you ever break a girl a heart by cheating on her then expect your car trashed. And maybe you embarrassed in front of the whole school."

Naruto and Sakura were getting nervous.

"Alright let's get started!" said Hinata with a smile. "Ready boys!" They nodded

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

Hinata look at Naruto with a grin while she sings the next line.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Naruto look down in embarrassed with people looking at him. They all knew who Hinata was talking about in the song they tried to hind their smiles and laughter from the couple.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Hinata look at Sakura when she sang the lines about the next girl. Sakura look at her with so much hate in her eyes.

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

The crowed just went wild .Hinata and guys just bowed.

~ (ok what do you think. good? Bad? Please Review!!) ~


End file.
